Hogwarts Before Christmas
by YaoiProfessorYuki
Summary: Harry Potter world meet the world of Nightmare Before Christmas! Follow your favorite HP character through the wonder ful world of NBC! There will be slash!
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or Nightmare before Christmas! I merely own the needed tools to bend them to my will for others to enjoy. I make no money from this and anyone who says I do is a liar. Of course unless we're taking about getting paid in reviews then that's another topic completely.

Summary: Harry Potter world meet the world of Nightmare Before Christmas! Follow your favorite HP character through the wonder ful world of NBC! Warning Yaoi pairings ahead! Wink wink.

Pre-First Chapter Info.

Cast:

Tom Riddle as Jack

Harry Potter as Sally

Minister Fudge as Mayor

Nagini as Zero

Dumbledore as Santa

Voldemort as Oogie Boogie

Severus Snape as Dr. Finkelstein

Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe as The Trio

Sirius Black as Vampire

Remus Lupin as Werewolf

Hermoine Granger and Weasley Family as Santa's elves

Minerva McGonagall as Mrs. Santa

And all others to be revealed as story progresses!

Back Story:

Harry was the product of Lilly the rag doll and James the Mummy falling in love. Unable to produce their own kids they turn to Snape, though rather reluctantly on James' part, to create them a child like Lilly was by Snape old mentor. On the day Harry is brought to life James and Lilly die, and since then Snape has raised Harry. Just wanted to get that out of the way before anyone gets confused and goes 'huh?'.

Next tom and Voldemort are two completely different people in here. They are only associated through the same rivalry that Jack and Oogie have.

Lastly when I get to it S.U.E is not sue, just given that as a heads up.

Last Comments:

If you wish to see a certain couple in here, or to give forth ideas for possible character to be used somewhere, or to just tell me how great I' am (just kidding about that last one), then just put it in a Review or PM me. It shall be taken into serious consideration. I'm already being asked if Umbridge can be the clown with a tear away face because nobody wants to look at her.

So yeah send me your thoughts.

Signed,

Professor Yuki, Yaoi PhD


	2. Chapter 1: Halloween Town

A/N: And so it begins! Also when it starts by saying 'You', it's directing actions as if you were the character. It's you as in you the audience and you may ask why the audience is suddenly in this fic. Well it's because I say so. XP

Also this is an unbeta'd version. If anyone would be willing to beta for me please jst message me. i'd greatly appreciate it.

All music and characters are owned by other people. Not me, other people.

Pairings: Tom/Harry, Sirius/Remus, all others will be told as story continues.

Ch.1 This Is Halloween Town

(Warning extreme corniness in the beginning)

It's a cold and snowy night in Christmas Town. You walk down the cobbled streets, passing tiny lit up houses whose curtains are open to where you can see the sleeping residents inside. Eventually you come to the largest house in the village, and knock on the bright green door. As if by magic, the door opens itself bring a living room with a roaring fire into your line of sight. By the fire in and old looking rocking chair , reading a book and snacking on lemon drops, sits a man in red robes with white fur lining the edges as well as a matching hat.

He looks up, just now noticing you standing there in the doorway. A large grin appears on his face as he starts gesturing for you to come in.

"Ho ho, who might you be?" You walk over and shake his hand, all the while taking a seat into a chair that appeared across from his. Taking a seat you tell him your name.

"Ah, what a lovely sounding name. My name is Albus Dumbledore, though many may know me as Santa Claus. Tell me my child what may I do for you?"

You tell him.

"Oh, you wish to know about that debacle that happened a couple years back. Well let me get set before we get started, would you like a lemon drop?"

You take a lemon drop.

"Well now it all started in Halloween Town."

You ask a question.

"What's that? You've never heard of the holiday towns? We'll let me start by saying each holiday has a door leading to its own separate world. Although I'm curious as to how you got here without going through the door. Oh well, but yes each holiday has in a way its own universe. And for the longest time none of the holidays even knew the others existed. Of course, that all changed when Tom stumbled across that is…."

(Scene change)

A large door that looks like a jack-o-lantern swings open to reveal a dark path leading toward a small town. A long the way is a large graveyard, and from within it music sounds. From out of nowhere appears Bellatrix Lestrange, a maniacal grin stretching across her face. Dressed in a torn up Victorian dress, her hair in its usual messy curls with her eyes covered in very dark eye makeup.

"Boys and girls of every age," she says, small insane giggles escaping as she does so. "Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"

On either side of her appeared the Lestrange brothers, the same amount of insanity with a hint of amusement shines through. Both brothers were dressed in black suits that appeared to be very well worn. From their foreheads protruded horns that curved back and then around, to where the tip eventually came even to their chins. With long black, claw-like fingered hands they reach out in greeting.

"Come with us and you will see," says Rabastan

"This our town of Halloween." Finishes Rodolphus

Suddenly they turn and run down the path to towards Halloween Town. As they run by, lit up jack-o-lanterns begin to fall on the spiked fence post all the while singing in tune to the music playing around them.

"This is Halloween."

"This is Halloween."

"Pumpkins scream in the dead of night."

As the last pumpkin falls it lets forth an ear splitting scream. The path ends at a gate way that leads into the graveyard, the gates flinging themselves open to let the three Halloween Towner's in. As they continue racing towards town ghosts of every shape and size start springing up from the graves adding in their own haunting melody.

"This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene." cried out one that had a sword going through its stomach, and with a war cry a small ghostly battle started to play out. Canons were being fired, swords were clashing, and the ghosts would pretend to lose body parts as their battle went on.

"Trick or treat till the neighbors going to die of fright." Shrieks out one female ghost, quickly streaking by. Soon enough the gates leading into the town itself appear, and with it was a ghost standing on either side of the gate as if keeping guard for something.

"It's our town. Everyone SCREAM!" cries one, with the other ending in. "In this town of Halloween."

As the trio makes their way through town a large bed jumps out from nowhere. From under it a large clawed hand comes out dragging with it the body of Fenrir Greyback.

"I' am the one hiding under your bed." He growls threateningly. "Teeth ground sharp, and eyes glowing red!"

He bares his large fangs, and makes a threatening jump forward. Moving past him is a set of darkly lit stairs running up the side of a building. From under the stairs appears Hagrid, with a miniature Aragog perched on his head. With a grin, that isn't all that scary and following more along the lines of amused, he inputs his own lines. He starts waving showing of his hand that, instead of fingers had tiny basilisks attached to it.

"I' am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." He emphasized the last part by reaching up and giving Aragog a light tap, which then started to purr under the attention.

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween." Screamed out the traveling trio. With a twirl they transported into a well furnished room with a single coffin in it.

"Halloween." With a bang the coffin lid opened to reveal a well dressed Lucius Malfoy.

"Halloween." Another bang and the cushions of a nearby couch flew off revealing Theodore Nott.

"Halloween." The grandfather clock opens, and out steps Blaise Zambini.

"Halloween." The last vampire being Nott Sr. falls and hangs from the ceiling.

All four vampires exit their sleeping places, and straighten themselves up. Each one, as they walk outside, grabs a cane that doubles as an umbrella. They proceed to exit with Lucius in the lead, and Nott Sr. bringing up the rear.

"In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song." As they sang this, they transformed into a large swarm of bats that disappeared into the cold night air. Then out of nowhere Minister Fudge appears. Wearing his usual bowler hat and suit, but instead of a bowtie, there was a small black spider decorating the spot where a bowtie should have been. Minister fudge was smiling, and with a turn of his head his face became paler and had a large frown on it. He kept switching between his two faces until, he too eventually started speaking.

"In this town, don't we love it now?" he asked in merriment. "Everybody's waiting for the next surprise."

As the trio turns on another street, a hobo corpse is sitting there on the corner.

"Round that corner, man hiding in the trashcan." He sings out as a large grim like dog runs around the corner, disappearing behind a trashcan. "Something's waiting to pounce, and how you'll…"

"Scream!" shrieked out Sirius Black as he jumped out from behind the trashcan. He was wearing a red suit and had two small horns protruding from his head, a long bifurcated tail and two small red wings coming out of his back. Next to him the brick wall was torn down as one Remus Lupin tore through it. He was wearing a shredded shirt with sleeves going to his elbows and his pants were ripped up and ending at his knees. On his head sat two brown wolf ears that came with a matching tail.

"This is Hallooooweeeeeeen!" he howls

"Red 'n' black," coming out of the storm drain was Mad Eye Moody, unknown slim dripping from all over him. "Slimy green."

"Aren't you scared?" they all asked.

Going into the hole in the wall created by Remus, it leads towards a large underground tunnel. Out of nowhere zoom Narcissa and Tonks, riding on brooms throughout the tunnel being followed closely by the trio. Narcissa was wearing a neatly tailored black and silver dress, while Tonks wore a set of multicolored robes with a witch's hat sitting askew on her head.

"Well that's just fine." They both said.

"Say it once," sang Narcissa. "Say it twice."

"Take a chance and roll the dice!" jumped in Tonks.

"Ride with the moon in the dead of night." They both ended, Narcissa glaring at Tonks, who was grinning like the cat that got the cream. The tunnel's exit ended with it gaping towards the sky, both Narcissa and Tonks shooting off into the air. The trio quickly scrambled out of the tunnel and began to be followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was carrying a large branch with several skeletons hanging from nooses on it.

"Everybody scream, everybody scream!" he yelled out.

"In our town of Halloween." Sang the skeletons.

Suddenly a large toad like woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge rode up on a unicycle, wearing a hideous pink clown costume. On her face was a large red nose and a propeller beanie on her head. An annoying overly sweet smile was stamped across her face.

"I' am the clown with the tear-away face." That being said she reached up and ripped her face off leaving a gaping black hole which, to many would be considered an improvement. "Here in a flash, and gone without a trace!"

With a snap of her fingers she vanished in a cloud of smoke. Floating by was Luna, in the form of a ghoul, the same dreamy look in her eyes. As she passed the trio she gave a soft chuckle.

"I' am the 'who' in the call 'who's there?'" she sang. "I' am the wind blowing through your hair."

As she flew off her fingers ran through the Lestrange brothers' hair, the icy feeling causing them to give a slight shiver. Looking up at the moon a shadow fell across it taking the shape of the head of a man with reptilian features.

"I' am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright." The shadow morphed into an eerie fog that fell around what turned out to be the town square. In the distance you could hear the many ghosts and lone hobo zombie singing.

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

On the opposite side of the square was a lone guillotine. Playing near it was a group of children consisting of Teddy Lupin, Colin Creevey, and Hannah Abbot. Teddy was standing at the front of the large death machine holding a basket. Like Remus he too had wolf ears and a tail, but they were in neon blue. Hannah was at the side, holding the rope to release the blade; she was wrapped head to toe in old, dirty looking white bandages. Colin had his head through the hole, from his back came two large wings that he used to walk with instead of his legs.

"Tender lumplings everywhere." They all sang.

Hannah gave a sharp tug to the rope releasing the blade. It fell and with a swipe fell in the path of where Colin's head was. Colin surely would have lost it if not for him quickly pulling his head out just before the blade hit.

"Life's no fun without a good scare." They went on.

"That's our job," snag Colin and Hannah's moms. "but we're not mean."

"In our town of Halloween." Sang their fathers.

A crowd started to gather in the very center of the square where a large water demonic water fountain, that instead of water spouted a mysterious green slime. Running over the trio joined the other citizens of Halloween town.

"In this town." They all chorused.

"Don't we love it now?" cried out Fudge from his spot on a small stand.

"Skeleton Tom might catch you in the back." They all sang excitedly as large grins blossomed on everyone's faces. As they sang Hagrid appeared pulling a large wooden horse with a scarecrow on it towards the center. "And scream like a banshee. Make you jump out of your skin!"

Kingsley, who stood at the back, being the second tallest man in Halloween town, didn't notice the small figure peeking out from behind him. As he and his skeletons sang, "This is Halloween, everyone scream. Won't you please make way for a very special guy?"

The small figure was Harry Potter the rag doll. His skin was deathly pale, decorated with stitch work all throughout his body. He wore a black tight fitting shirt and pair of paints, his feet covered in black boots. Thin but not scarily so, he was more lean if anything. A mop of wild black raven hair sat on his head, while large luminous green eyes gazed out at the proceedings, as everyone continued to sing unaware of his presence.

"Our man Tom is King of the Pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King!" The scarecrow came to life and lit itself on fire from a torch a nearby man held. As it became consumed in flames, it danced upon the back of its wooden steed.

"This is Halloween! This Halloween!" the singing got louder as they continued on. The scarecrow suddenly jumped off the horse, diving into the fountain. All the while the citizens continued to chant 'Halloween'. As it disappeared below the surface Teddy, Colin, and Hannah ran up to look into it starting their own little verse of, "In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song."

"La-la-la."

After the children had finished their part and the citizens started to chant again, a figure rose from out of the water and stepped on to the rim of the fountain. His skin was bone white and his eyes were so dark, they were like bottomless pits. He had straight, shoulder length black hair that was pulled back by black leather cord. He wore a form fitting black pinstripe suit. A cocky smirk adorned his face; he was Tom Riddle the Pumpkin King.

"La-la-la. Halloween! Halloween!" the singing eventually died down as Tom started to walk towards the Minister, while on his way picking up Teddy and throwing him the air before placing him back on the ground next to Remus. When he made it to the small stage by the minister everyone began cheering and clapping. Harry timidly moving from his hiding place behind Kingsley and softly clapped with the others.

"Thank you everyone," began Fudge "without all of your help we would have not had our most terrifying Halloween to date. But most importantly let us Tom, for if not for his excellent guidance it surely would have not been as horrifying as our previous years."

"It was nothing Minister." Everyone then swooped in and started complimenting Tom and ultimately telling him he was the greatest thing to ever happen. As Harry watched the proceedings, he saw Tom glance around at everyone and upon seeing him, sent out a friendly wink. The blush that took over Harry's face would make Sirius' suits cry out in shame. So distracted was he by the wink Harry never noticed someone come up and behind him until it was too late.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off Harry." Someone ground out harshly while grabbing Harry's arm. Giving a gasp Harry turned and found Professor Snape, his caretaker. "Come now, you're not ready for such a public event yet."

"Yes, I' am." Said Harry defiantly trying to wrestle himself out of Snape's grip, as he tried dragging him back to the lab.

"Your coming with me." Growled Snape as he continued tugging Harry behind him. As Harry struggled he reached forward and undid the stitch work that kept his arm attached to his shoulder. The second it came undone Snape fell forward on the ground and Harry ran off. Looking up in the direction Harry ran in Snape yelled out, "Come back here you impudent bra-!"

Snape was cut off by Harry's dismembered arm beginning to beat him on the head.

Back with Tom, all the towns' folk slowly started to close in on him, with mostly the women telling him of how great he was. As they got closer he continued to back away towards a gate that led to the graveyard. He didn't think they'd ever stop until Minister Fudge started calling out that it was time to award the prizes for this year's Halloween contests. Seeing his chance he quickly made his escape to the graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions of a Pumpkin King

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry it's taken so long to update I've been dealing with family issues and didn't expect for it to take this long. So here is the new update for all of you, please don't be too angry. Also I got a couple emails from people wanting to know if they could use my plot to write a story. In all honesty this is the first time I have ever received such emails. In reply to these emails I say this: You can use the plot of this story but I ask that you wait until I'm finished with it. Because honestly the last thing I need right now is getting messages from people saying that someone was copying my story and or "stealing" it. So in order to avoid the inevitable mess that will follow please just wait till the end.

For disclaimer, pairings, and such check out the prologue. And for those that are long time fans, in order to appease you, I have also posted another Harry/Tom one shot, which I seem to be doing a lot of lately.

But seriously enjoy.

IMPORTANT!: I' am still looking for a beta, if anybody wants the job just send me an email!

Ch.2: Confessions of a Pumpkin King

**Harry POV**

'Just keep running and he won't be able to drag you back to the lab. Just keep running!' was the thought going through Harry's head as he raced around the graveyard trying to escape from Dr. Snape, even though he was already back at home in his Laboratory waiting for when Harry came back. As he was running, Harry failed to notice a root of a tree making a break for freedom, and in doing so caused him to trip and fall on his face. Using his one arm to push him up into a sitting position, Harry rested against the gravestone behind him. Even though he was in all technicality dead, the 'escaping' still tired him out.

Gaining back his breath, he looked down to inspect the area where the now missing arm used to be attached. Letting out a sigh of frustration, this meant only one thing, he would have to eventually go back to the Lab and get his arm reattached. Another successful escape ruined by the loss of an appendage, just great.

It was as Harry began berating himself for once again losing his arm to , that the gates of the graveyard gave a loud groan as the opened on their own to emit a visitor into its garden of long since dead residents. Who should appear before his wandering eyes but the King of Halloween himself, Tom Riddle? Seeing the man walking in his direction, Harry quickly scrambled behind the gravestone he was resting on, allowing himself to peak over the top of it to watch him. Was it really any wonder why so many were attracted to Tom? One would have to be blind to not see his handsome aristocratic features, and deaf to not hear how charming he was or how he beautifully spun his words with an exact craftsmanship. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in the man. He in fact held a fairly large crush for the man since the first time he met the man three years ago.

_Flashback _

_It was the first time Harry had ever gone outside the lab. needed helping getting supplies and so had reluctantly allowed Harry to accompany him. It was during one of the busiest shopping days of the year, everyone was running around trying to get the best deals on this trinket or that brewing ingredient. _

_It was when they came to the shop ran by Narcissa and Tonks, that they became separated. Tonks had walked out announcing a one hour sale they were having on a new shipment of books. had immediately strolled; respectable men did not run, accidently leaving Harry behind to get swept away with the crowds. When he was eventually able to get somewhere out of the way of everyone, Harry stood worrying about where his guardian was and feeling slightly frightened being left out in the open on his own for the first time in his life. _

_Harry was on the verge of panic, when some kind soul decided he looked pathetic enough to offer help to. _

"_Excuse me, are you lost?" asked a smooth silken voice from behind him. Upon turning Harry was met with the sight of the most attractive looking man he had ever seen, not that he had ever seen many in the first place. Black inky hair that was pulled back by a leather cord, dark eyes that gave the impression of endless pools of black. His skin was a pale white like Harry's, but somehow seemed more fitted for him than Harry's ever made him feel. The man's thin lips were turned up into an amused smile while looking down at him, seeing as he stood a foot taller than Harry. _

_Realizing that he was staring, Harry quickly cast his eyes down trying to hide behind his bangs. The blush steadily creeping on to his cheeks however was still visible to the man whose amused smile turned into a smirk. "Y-yes, my guardian and I a-accidently got separated in the crowds." _

"_Well then, allow me to be a gentleman and escort you around until we can find them then, shall we?" one of the man's eyebrows arching, offering his arm to Harry in classical show of politeness. Although Harry would never admit it, it made butterflies start to flutter around his stomach, and caused his blush to become more prominent. Slowly taking the man's arm, they began to walk around looking for Harry's guardian. _

"_So who exactly is your guardian? I most likely know them from past Halloween transactions. Well whoever your guardian is they must be worried from losing track of a beautiful creature such as yourself." The man stated, making a quick glance down to Harry's smaller form. Harry, having been cured of the earlier blushing, once again felt his cheeks flush. If he didn't know better he would think that the man was p__urposely trying to make him blush. Harry was about to reply when a shout was heard. _

"_Harry!" Looking in the direction of his name being called, he saw walking quickly towards them. "Harry, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Oh, hello Tom." _

"_, I assume that Harry is your charge?" _

"_Quite right. I went into the witches' shop to get a book, and Harry disappears."The two continued talking, Harry choosing to remain silent. Soon enough they split ways, and Harry back to the labs and Tom to who knows where. Silently all the way home Harry secretly wished to see Tom once again._

Flashback End

As he continued watching Tom walk on, he began to feel a deep dread within himself. He was foolish to think that the man might want any sort of relationship between them. He was a short, skinny ragdoll who was temporarily missing one of his limbs. He wasn't one for being in the spot light, he preferred sitting quietly on his own allowing others to be the center of attention. He was also very clumsy, he could trip walking on a flat surface, Tom however was graceful in everything he seemed to do. There's no reason why a celebrity like Tom would want to be with a nobody like Harry.

**Tom's POV **

Finally, he was able to have some peace and quiet. He didn't think he was going to get out of there with all his limbs intact, seeing as how most of the female Halloween Towner's had very sharp nails. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Tom continued walking through the graveyard. He eventually reached a gravestone that had a carving of a snake on it; looking at it he patted the side of his leg. A white mist emerged from the ground underneath it. The mist twisted and curled eventually it settled into the ghostly figure of a large snake, whose tongue, as she flicked it out every few seconds, glowed a bright red in color.

"Nagini, my sweet." He said to the snake give a light scratch to the underside of the snakes head.

"Thomas how was your Halloween?" asked Nagini, who lifted up into the air and settled back on Tom's shoulders.

"A success as always." He replied a trace of troubled boredom in his voice.

"What's wrong Thomas? Please tell me." She implored. Looking at his beloved pet he replied. "You know I don't do emotions."

Giving him a look, Tom knew that he should just go ahead and start telling her. Otherwise he would never hear the end of it. To this day he still has to listen to her nag at him for not telling her when his death day was, when they first became master and familiar. Letting out a frustrated sigh he began.

"There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best. For my talents are renowned far and wide." He said, Nagini shook her head at this for it was indeed common knowledge amongst the people of Halloween Town who Tom Riddle was. If one were to say they didn't know him that person would be immediately sent to a psych ward. "When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night, I excel without ever even trying. With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms, I have seen grown men give out a shriek. And with the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan, I have swept the very bravest off their feet."

As Tom spoke he had placed Nagini on a nearby tree branch, and started waving his arms about dramatically as he spoke. Nagini nodded along, agreeing with everything he said so far. Although in her mind she was poking fun at Tom, imagining his face she should she even make the suggestion of him being overly dramatic. As this was going on she couldn't help but taste a strange scent in the air. She moved it to the back of her mind till later, for now her master needed her. As she thought this Tom's mood took on a more depressing feel to it.

"Yet year after year, it's the same routine and I grow so weary of the sound of screams. And I, Tom, the Pumpkin King, have grown so tired of the same old thing." He began walking up the hill slowly, Nagini floating/slithering along beside him. This did not sound like her Thomas thought Nagini and she voiced this by saying: "What do you mean Thomas?"

"Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones, emptiness began to grow. There's something out there, far from my home. A longing that I've never known" was his reply to her question. It was slowly starting to make sense to her. Her Thomas has become bored with the routine of life here in Halloween Town. The thrills no longer thrilled him, the screams no longer amused him, the frights no longer frightening enough. He has done his duty as the Pumpkin King for so long he no longer cares about it. "But Thomas how can you long for something if you've never known it? You have been all over the world, and are known throughout it as well. Do you tire of this existence?"

"I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light and I'll scare you right out of your pants. To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky and I'm known throughout England and France." He conceded to her. "And since I am dead, I can take off my head to recite Shakespearean quotations. No animal nor man can scream like I can with the fury of my recitations."

At this Nagini nodded encouragingly, hoping to somehow talk Tom out of this depressing state he had gotten himself into. As her master went on with his lament, she noticed a figure peeking out from behind a Tombstone. Normally if she were to find someone spying on them she would immediately race over and attack, but Tom was too deep in releasing his woes that he would never notice anything so she would let it go. Tom turned to loom at her as they were standing at the top of the hill. "But who here would ever understand, that the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin would tire of his crown? If they only understood he'd give it all up if he only could."

"Thomas I understand." She said quietly. He gave her a slight turn of the lips indicating that he heard her and was happy that he had a friend such as her to speak with. No one but her truly knew him like she did.

"Oh, there's an empty place in my bones, that calls out for something unknown. The fame and praise come year after year, does nothing for these empty tears" He finished quietly as he sat down on a petrified tree stump; Nagini mean while was wrapping herself around him in a show of comfort. He silently petted her head, trying to straighten his thoughts out. Feelings were never something he was able to understand, they were a foreign concept, something other people experienced.

"Thank you, Nagini." He whispered

"You're welcome Thomas."

It was as they soaked in the comfort of each other that they heard a crash from behind them. Looking behind them, they saw a collapsed headstone with a young ragdoll on top of it. The ragdoll slowly stood up a brushed the dirt off of him. It wasn't until he looked at them did he notice he had been caught. His face turned a bright red that almost started glowing like Nagini's tongue, which in of itself amused Tom greatly. With a quietly mumbled sorry, the ragdoll raced away from them, before Tom even had a chance to call out to him.

"Should I go and take care of him Thomas?" hissed Nagini.

"No leave him be." Said a still amused Tom. "That's Harry, 's charge; he won't be causing any trouble."

"Well if you say so then in that case," she said with the snake equivalent of a smirk. "Isn't he just adorable? He would make an excellent mate for you!"

"Sigh Nagini…"

"No, I'm serious Thomas you need a mate."

Standing up Tom started walking in a random direction, Nagini following behind him all the while nagging him to find a mate and have many hatchlings.

**Harry POV**

Harry decided that, after running for his life twice, in one night was not something he would want to do again. His clumsiness decided to show its ugly head and caused him to trip and fall on a tombstone, which also ended up falling over, and to be caught by Tom and his pet ghost snake. But looking back on what he learned, he had discovered a whole other side to the great Tom Riddle that no one else has probably seen. That in its self made a warm bubbling feeling spread all over his body; he had something in common with the man. They were both bored with their routine lives but most of all he sounded just as lonely as Harry did.

He sat for awhile longer basking in the warmth, before deciding it was time to get back to the lab. On his way back he stopped at his secret garden and picked some more deadly nightshade, he had used his last bit to get out tonight.

Upon returning to the lab he went straight to the kitchen in order to hide the nightshade. He was just barely able to hide it in time when he heard the sound of 's shoes on the stone floor.

"Harry?" called out the Doctor. Harry turned towards the kitchen door just as opened it. In mock surprise the doctor questioned "You've returned?"

"I had to." He responded in defeat, Harry had lived with the man to long to know that the doctor only had three expressions snarky, anger, and somber.

"For this?" he was asked as Dr. Snape revealed his disembodied arm from behind his back, the arm itself giving a guilty wave towards Harry.

"Yes."

"Shall we then?" gestured towards the door and led him toward the actual work room of the lab. When they entered Harry quickly made his way to an examination table, where upon laying on it strapped him to it and took a seat to the side. As the greasy git, which Harry enjoyed calling him from time to time, began sewing his arm back on he began to lecture Harry.

"That is twice you've slipped me deadly nightshade and run off."

"Three times." Harry couldn't help but smugly point out. He found it strange, yet amusing, that a doctor who specialized in potion making couldn't tell when a little something extra was slipped into his food. , however, didn't seem to find this as amusing as he did however.

"I made you! With my own hands. You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for your mother and pitiful excuse for a father, coming to me and begging for me to make them a child. Especially if it were your father."

"But you can make other creations." Harry attempted to point out, which received a sneer. "Sigh. I'm just so bored being here all day with nothing to do."

"Teenagers." Mumbled . "It's a phase that will pass."

With that said, finished Harry's arm and the proceeded to lock him in his room.


	4. Chapter 4: What the Fu-!

Prof. Yuki: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I really don't have an excuse for not updating except for forgetting that this story even existed. Yeah, I'm an idiot.

Chapter 3: What the Fuck Is This?!

The next day was a depressingly dreary day, just like the citizens of Halloween Town liked it. Perfect for children to play football in the cemetery (using an actual foot), the witches to do some gardening, and all other inhabitants to spend the day outside and enjoy the weather. Why even Minister Fudge was out and about, already busying himself with plans for next Halloween. Currently he was driving towards Tom's home to get his input on whether or not it would be a good idea to incorporate the Whomping Willow.

Pulling up to Tom's house, Fudge took a moment to admire the wonderfully frightening gothic exterior of the home. It was a three story building that reminded Fudge vaguely of both the mansions and slim looking apartment homes from the human world. As he walked up to the door, taking note that Tom's poison ivy vines were growing wonderfully and may surely win this year's gardening contest, he failed to notice that none of the lights were on. So needless to say he was surprised when he rang the door bell and didn't receive an answer.

"Tom! Are you home?" he called ringing the door bell once again and still not receiving an answer. His face then spun like a top revealing another face, this on slightly pale and frightened looking. "Tom, please answer me. I'm just an elected official; you can't let me make decisions on my own!"

"He's just figuring this out?" Muttered Sirius as he looked at Fudge from the road, but Fudge to deep in his worry of possibly having to come up with his own ideas, for once, didn't hear him. A crowd of people continued to gather as Fudge continued to shout/beg for Tom, who obviously wasn't home to come out and help him. Eventually he slipped on a scroll of plans he had dropped to the ground during his frantic calling, and tumbled ungraciously down the steps that led up to the door all the way down to the dead grass covering the front yard.

"Are you convinced now that he's not here?" asked Tonks

"Then where is he?" asked Fudge

"Hasn't been back all night." Said the zombie hobo before taking a large swig of a mysterious black substance from a glass bottle. It was at this point that Fudge proceeded to enter into an episode of a Whoa-Is-Me moment. The crowd dispersed slowly as their entertainment became dull, till eventually only Hagrid was left.

"Just can't fix stupid." He muttered as he left, heading towards the shops to find some feed for his pets.

_**-Skip to Tom- **_

". . . then for the cake we can have the entire thing made of cherry swirl cheesecake! Lastly we'll need to get a dress for Harry, him being the bride and all. Oh, he would look adorable in a Victorian style! I wonder if he likes cheesecake. Tom, you need ask him next time we see him."

For the last few hours Tom and Nagini have been wandering through the Forbidden Forest, no destination in mind. The entire time Nagini had been making wedding plans between Tom and Harry, even though they've only met once technically twice due to the graveyard incident earlier. Somehow Harry went from the shy, not very well known, never seen, and quiet boy to Tom's soon to be fiancé all in space of five seconds. Also within this span of five seconds Harry had somehow become Nagini's hatchling even though she's never spoken a word to the boy.

Sure he was absolutely adorable in that cute shy way. Sure Tom may have gotten the urge on the couple times he's seen him to just grab and start squeezing him as if Harry would disappear if he didn't. And maybe he had had a thought once about locking the cute ragdoll away in his home for only his eyes to see. But that didn't mean he was in love or that there was even a possibility of them even becoming romantically involved period. _Whoa, whoa, hold on Tom back up you're allowing Nagini's crazy talk get to you._

"And your hatchlings! They'll be so adorable; they will call me Grandma Nagini of course."

_And things just got out of hand._

"Hey Nagini look what I got." Tom said digging in his jacket pocket, Nagini giving him a curious look. Finding what he was looking for, Tom brought a large ghost rat. Nagini's eyes locked on to her soon to be tasty treat. The hand holding rat moved in different directions, her eyes following each movement the mouse made. After assuring himself she was only paying attention to the mouse, Tom pulled his arm back and threw the small rodent as hard as he could. Seeing that her snack was getting away, she raced off in the direction it was thrown.

When Nagini disappeared through the trees and the brush, Tom quickly took off in the opposite direction. After running a long distance, Tom stopped knowing that by now Nagini would have just found the mouse and would probably start to play with it. He had another ten minutes or so before she would realize what he did and start searching him out. It was then that Tom took in his surroundings.

He had traveled every inch of the forest but he's never seen this place before. He was standing in the center of a clearing. In it stood for large, multi-colored trees with a strangely shaped door carved into them. Each tree was occupying a different corner of the clearing. The one closest to him was silver with green leaves, and carved into it was a pumpkin shaped door with a large snake slithering from the pumpkins mouth. Next to it was a yellow tree with black leaves, the door was an egg with odd patterns decorating it and from the egg a badger was hatching. Across from that tree was a blue tree with bronze leaves, this door was in the shape of a heart with wings. The center of the heart being occupied by a smartly raven with a bundle of arrows nestled on its back. Although the tree that made him take notice the most was the one directly across from him.

The tree was gold and it's leaves a glittering red. The door was of a large decorated pine tree, and lying in front of it was a golden lion that had the same colored eyes as the leaves. It felt as if the lion's eyes were boring into his very soul. Seeing his inner most wants and desires that even he may not know of. With a twist of the wrist he opened the door, a flurry of cold white flakes greeting him. Peering inside all Tom saw was darkness, with the exception of the occasional white flake. As he was writing it off as a moment of stupidity to think something would be in a tree, he was crashed into by an exited familiar.

"Master!" cried out Nagini as Tom fell into the tree and descended into the darkness.

It had felt like he had been falling for hours before he suddenly landed on something soft and cold. Sitting up slowly, he found himself surrounded by snow. Everywhere he looked there was snow, and large snow covered pine trees that toward proudly over him. Tom also, found that for some reason everything seemed brighter. Cheerier. He screwed his face in confusion and thought at the idea.

Peering at one of the snow covered pine trees, Tom saw something glinting from beneath the white frozen blanket. Walking over, he dusted the snow of and upon clearing the snow his eyebrows ascended into his hairline at what he saw. There nestled into the green needles of the tree was a glass golden ball actually growing out of the tree. After assuring himself he wasn't crazy, he proceeded to dust of other trees and revealing more glass balls growing among their branches. All of them in varying colors.

"Such a strange place." He said to himself. Coming to a decision Tom, carefully plucked of two of the glass balls, one in shimmering silver and the other an emerald green, and placed the balls delicately with in his suit pocket. With the intent of exploring his new surroundings, and to find a way back to Halloween Town, he proceeded on in a random direction.

It wasn't for another half an hour that the forest finally ended and downhill appeared to be a tiny village. Now normally Tom would not find a random village strange, however what he did find strange were the many lights that illuminated it. For a moment he pondered the possibility of the village being seen from the stars. With a sudden flare of curiosity, Tom quickly made his way down the hill so as to inspect the, to him, newly unexplored realm. It was in his hurry to reach the settlement that he lost his footing ad tumbled all the way down, sopping only when his body hit a large red and white pole. Needless to say Tom would be keeping this part of his journey strictly to himself.

Quickly standing and dusting the snow off, Tom looked up at the pole that he rolled into. It was covered in blinking red and green lights. Making a decision, Tom quickly looked around to make sure he was alone and quickly snatched a string of the blinking lights. Stuffing them in another pocket he continued on into the town quietly so as not be seen, lest the inhabitants decide he's a threat and attack.

The village itself was even grander in color and beauty than forest. Mounds of snow everywhere, blinking lights strung all around, and the smell of sweets in the air. It was all very overwhelming, including the people. The people were all young in face and body, and no one was dead or grotesque in some way. The only this he could really see that set them apart from normal human children was the fact that they all had pointed ears.

Suddenly the ringing of bells sounded throughout the entirety of the town and all the child like creatures ran off to different buildings. There were two specific ones that gained his notice. A bushy haired female and a red headed male. The female was dragging the male to one of the buildings, and from the looks of it he was quit unwilling.

"Seriously Ronald! We have almost two months left till Christmas and there is work that needs to be done!"

"But Hermione-"

"If you don't hurry into that factory right now, I guarantee your mother will ear of this!"

With a slam the door they walked through closed leaving Tom alone in the middle of the Town.

Tom's mind was racing and spinning trying to find the logic in all of this cheer and brightness. If it weren't for the fact he prided himself a gentleman Tom was sure his head would combust from the overload of new information. So he began to do what he was best at and think.

"What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere." he pondered while taking a cursory glance at his surroundings, not realizing he was vocalizing his thoughts. Looking up to the softly falling snow he caught some in his hand and wondered over the fact it didn't melt. Was it really snow then? "There's white things the air."

He looked to his right and noticed round balls of the possible snow stacked on top of each other. A bit of coal seemed to have formed a face and was that carrot supposed to be a nose? Tom didn't know why but being in this place made a warm feeling start to bubble in his stomach. A feeling of joy and adventure. A feeling he hasn't felt in a long time.

"What's this? I can't believe my eyes. I must be dreaming, wake up Tom this isn't fair. What's this?" He said quickly turning the direction where what sounded like music was coming from. There was a wooden platform on wheels rolling around that had five or six of the human like creatures on it, singing a song about decorating with poisonous berries. Quickly he hid behind the snow structure as they passed by.

"What's this? There's something very wrong. What's this? There's people singing songs." Tom watched the cart pass by, and as it disappeared around the corner he thought back to what all the other creatures were doing when he arrived. "What's this? The streets are filled with little creatures laughing everybody seems so happy have I possibly gone daffy? What's this?"

Yes, Tom thought to himself, he must be losing it if he has started to resort to words like daffy in order to describe these feelings that have begun to grow with each passing second. He suddenly heard laughter of in the distance and began walking in the direction it came from. Upon arrival he found more creatures there but these were even smaller. He rationalized that these must be their children. And said children seemed to be enjoying a game that reminded Tom greatly of a game the children of Halloween Town play. "What's this? There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads."

Becoming curious of what the adults do, raced to the building the two from earlier entered and peered into the window. Inside lights were flashing, machines whirring, conveyer belts running, and toys stacked everywhere. Mounds upon mounds of toys littered the entirety of the factory. These creatures, these living beings, were making toys. "Their busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead."

Tom slid down the side of the building in wonder. His mind going haywire, he blindly reached up and tugged down a nearby strand of lights and gazed intensely at them as if they held all the answers. "There's frost in every window. Oh I can't believe my eyes. And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside."

Standing once again he started walking through the town gazing in all the windows to see if there was someone inside. It seemed as if all the people were in the factory. Tom was just about to give up and continue looking else were when suddenly he heard a crash come from a nearby home. Walking silently, he peered in to take a look.

"Arthur are you okay?!" asked a woman with red hair to an equally red headed man with a bald spot on the ground. The man stood looking at the woman and smiled.

"I'm fine Molly." Said the man trying to calm the woman down. A sprig of something green in his hand.

"Oh, look. What's this?" Said Tom focusing his gaze completely on the plant in the man's hand. He recognized it as mistletoe; the witches enjoy using the plant in some of their more romantically inclined potions. The man reached a point in the hallway visible to Tom and climbed on a step ladder and began to hang the plant from the ceiling. "They're hanging mistletoe?"

"It looks perfect right there dear."

"If you say so Mollywobble." Stepping down the man then pulled the woman under the mistletoe and gave her a chaste kiss. Smiling at the woman the man said, "You're right dear. It's perfect."

While the two soaked in the moment, Tom continued watching, beyond confused at this point, but at the same time he could see the potential enjoyment of such a tradition. "They kiss? That looks so unique, inspired."

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Out of nowhere several young children shoot out into the hall, one of them carrying a large book in their small hands. "Grandpa! You promised to read the story to us."

Giving out a laugh the man picked the smallest child up and started to tickle her. "Well then I guess we better get started. Everyone gather around the fire place."

"Give me one second dear. I'll get the chestnuts so we can start roasting them."

"Good idea Molly."

As everyone went their separate ways Tom pondered over his latest discovery. "Their gathering around to hear a story and roasting chestnuts on a fire. What's this?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Tom continued walking through the village. It seems he's grown a complex when it comes the phrase 'what's this'. He guessed he just better be happy that none of the citizens of Halloween heard or saw him doing this. They may all think it's a good idea and start following suit, he shudders at the thought. While lost in his thoughts he stumbled upon another home that had lights on. Thinking that it hasn't failed him yet, he looked in. Inside were an older woman and a younger man decorating a tree? Well more the young man decorating the tree and the older woman barking out orders to the young man, who Tom found out was named Neville.

"What's this in here? They've got a little tree how queer. And who would ever think and why?" Tom gazed at the tree taking note of all the baubles and other decorations littering it. "They're covering it in tiny little things they've got electric lights on strings."

Tom stepped forward to get a better look, and was met with a loud yowl of anger. Looking down he saw that he had stepped on a large cat with a squashed in face. Ugly looking thing it was, and he as from Halloween Town. The inhabitants of the home apparently heard the sound and the boy left to investigate. Thinking quickly Tom reached up and propelled himself on to the roof of the house out of sight of where the boy would have seen him. The boy after looking around went back inside. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding Tom reclined on to the roof.

Everything as just so different here. Nothing held even a remote resemblance to that of Halloween. Everything was bright, where Halloween was dark. They made toys that were fun, Halloween made everything scary. Halloween Town was also chaotic; here everything was just so peaceful.

"And there's a smile on everyone. Now correct me if I'm wrong. This looks like fun." He paused and went over that thought again. He thought it looked fun. It looked like fun. It looked FUN! How long has it been since he had fun doing anything. A large grin spread over his face, this could be the answer to all his problems. "It looks like fun! Could it be I've got my wish?"

Suddenly the upstairs lights to the home containing all the red heads went out. "What's this?"

Using the roofs and his long legs to his advantage he proceeded to leap from rooftop to rooftop, until h eventually made it the home. Smoothly he swung down through an open window and found himself in a room full of sleeping children. "Oh my, what now? The children are a sleep but look there's nothing underneath!"

Now that was a big shock to the system. Even in the human world here always seemed to be something scary hiding under the beds. "No ghouls. No witches, here to scream and scare them. Oh ensnare them, only little cozy things secure inside their dreamland. What's this?"

He gazed at the sleeping children in wonder and amazement. How could one place be filled with so much brightness and cheer and…. Innocence? A creak on the stairs broke Tom from his musings and he quickly dashed out the window and into a nearby alley way.

"The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found. And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around." He said the warmth he felt when he first arrived had reached the point of boiling over. For a moment he thought he would honestly melt into a pool of Pumpkin King goo. "Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air. The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere."

A whistle let out and all the doors to what Tom had deemed the factories burst open and more creatures spilled out of the factories and into the night, racing the warmth of their homes. The streets were soon once again bare the only difference were that the lights had become brighter and the buildings were filled with sounds of life. Tom made his way to where the main road first entered the city. When he arrived he turned and merely began to gaze at this land of wonder in awe.

"The sights, the sounds. They're everywhere and all around. I've never felt so good before. This empty place inside of me is filling up. I simply cannot get enough!" he cried out in pure unadulterd joy. If he didn't know better he would think himself a kid again, and taking part in his first Halloween. Oh how he wished he could keep this feeling. "I want it, oh, I want it. Oh, I want it for my own. I've got to know. I've got to know what is this place that I have found. What is this?"

He had to find out the name of this magnificent place immediately. He needed to find out its name, its traditions, what its people called themselves. He wanted to know everything! A sign flashing to life caught his notice. Upon it were large strings of green leaves and lights and it proudly read: Christmas Town.

"Christmas Town? Hmm..."

A door to large house burst open and a man how was significantly taller than the other inhabitants, but shorter than Tom stepped out. He was dressed all in red, and he seemed to be the physical embodiment of all that was jolly. As the man walked by not noticing Tom in the slightest, he passed the large cart that the singing creatures from earlier had been riding. It was then that a thought truck him, and a scheming grin spread across his face.

Who ever said he couldn't collect some things around to study? Purely for educational purposes of course.


End file.
